A Fan For A Cherry Blossom
by Nissan Hoshi
Summary: Sakura wanders into the Uchiha grounds on a stormy day, and reminisces, eventually falling asleep on the floor. But who is this person watching her? A SasuSaku two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

A Fan for a Cherry Blossom 

By Nissan Hoshi

It was a windy day in Konoha and dark clouds filled the sky thanks to the rain that had come last night and that was supposed to come today. The fifteen- year- old Hokage's apprentice, Haruno Sakura, was sitting at her window. Her pink hair hung slightly above her shoulders and her green eyes sparkled as she watched more dark clouds arrive over the village.

Sakura had no idea why, but she wanted to go out for a walk before the storm came. So she grabbed her coat, put it on, and went the door. She didn't have a clue where she was going, only subconsciously did she know the path she was on. Some how she found herself inside the Uchiha grounds (I know, shocking right?).

She'd been here only a few times over the two years that the last Uchiha in Konoha decided to go to Orochimaru; once with Naruto and Kakashi to try and find a clue to where their beloved Sasuke was. When Sakura saw the picture of Team 7 face-down, she immediately set it upright. It made her somewhat happy to know that he did care for them at one point.

The other times Sakura had come she was being nosy and looking through his things. She had found a picture of his family with the glass broken in a drawer, and something unidentifiable that had 'Haruno' written on it.

Today Sakura walked through the empty Uchiha complex to Sasuke's old house. She slid the door open, stepped in and took off her shoes. She put them next to the pair that Sasuke had left there two years ago and calmly walked through the house's main hallway towards the kitchen.

In the kitchen the faucet always dripped. Every time Sakura had been in that house the faucet dripped even if you turned it all the way off. When she had heard that Uchiha Itachi had been assassinated she went to the house and the faucet's dripping had slowed some. Sakura thought of it as a sort of omen, and if the dripping stopped it meant that something had happened to Sasuke.

Sakura walked into the living room which was completely silent and still. She wondered how a living room could have the feeling that if you walked into it, you'd lose yourself. She continued on toward Sasuke's old room. She slowly peeked in to see the room the same as it always was; although she felt like something was a little different.

She looked over towards the dresser where the picture of Team 7 was. She saw that the photo was face down again. Sakura walked over to it, and with a raised eyebrow set it upright for the second time. She sighed deeply as she looked around the room.

She suddenly heard something hit the window and turned to see that the storm outside had started. She ran over to the sliding doors and went outside. The wind blew the sharp drops of water at her causing her to squint. Sakura quickly made her way back in and closed the door. "Man, I wanted to be home before the storm started," she said to herself.

A while later, Sakura was sitting in front of the door watching the rain fall outside and waiting for the storm to pass so she could go back home. Sakura really didn't know why she came here and desperately wanted to leave.

She was getting tired and wanted to sleep, so she laid down on the floor. She would have taken the bed if it was some one else's house, but knowing how much Sasuke disliked her, she felt it was better to stay on the floor.

After about twenty minutes, she had fallen into a deep sleep. The storm was still going and it was about 7:45. Someone who had been watching her from the closet cautiously walked out. He crept over so that he stood over Sakura's sleeping form. He crouched down next to her and picked her up bridle-style from the cold floor to carry her over to the bed and lay her down. He put the blanket over her as she moved to try to get comfortable while still asleep.

The man standing over Sakura smirked as she wrinkled her nose at the feel of the new surface underneath her. She cuddled under the covers. The raven-haired man sat down on the other side of the bed and started thinking to himself.

**A/N**: **This was originally going to be a one-shot, but now it's a two-shot. I hope you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2

A Fan For A Cherry Blossom

Ch. 2

The next morning Sakura felt the sun shining onto her face through the left- over clouds. She glared through her shut eyes and turned so that she was facing the middle of the bed. "Man this bed is comfortable," she smiled to herself. Then she realized, 'Wait I didn't fall asleep on Sasuke's bed! ...so how'd I get here?' she opened her eyes to see that she was indeed sleeping on her former teammate's bed. She looked next to her to see a possibly sleeping lump lying on the comforter.

She examined the person and realized, "Sasuke?" she whispered. He shifted a little confirming that it was him. She quickly hugged him in her excitement, surprising herself. "Sasuke!" she yelled excitedly. Sasuke was startled at first then understood what was happening. After Sakura regained herself she let go of her former teammate. "What are you doing here? W-when did you get here?" Sakura sat up and looked at him.  
He groaned and got up. "Yesterday, why?" he looked a little annoyed about being woken up by her. "Hey- did you know you talk in your sleep?"

"Um," she looked a little confused. "Why were you watching me while I slept?!" she yelled at him.

"Why were you in my house?" he asked back.

"Well I… a… well this place is so messy I came to clean it up a little," she said, trying to sound like she had a real reason.

"My house is not messy. Even if it was- what business do you have cleaning it?"

"What is this, 20 questions or something?" she sneered. "How'd I even get on the bed anyway? I fell asleep on the floor."

"Hn."

'Does he realized that the position we're in looks a bit strange,' she thought looking at how they were sitting. "Are you staying now?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah," he sighed.

"I'm glad," she smiled, bouncing on the bed a little. "You never struck me as the type to have such a soft bed…"

"Stop bouncing," he said, but she only bounced more. He glared, "I bet Naruto's more mature than you."

She stopped, "Yeah you defiantly haven't seen him yet. Besides…" she looked at his arm. "Where'd you get the cut that's under that bandage?"

He looked at his arm and back at her. "I had some trouble on the way here. Who's that guy you were with when you tried to 'rescue' me that time?"

"Don't change the subject and let me see your arm." He hesitantly showed her his arm. "He's our new teammate. He's ok I guess." She took the bandage off and started healing his arm.

"Is he your boyfriend?" he asked coldly. She looked up from his arm and shook her head no. She finished with his arm and let it go. "Hm… so you have no boyfriend?"

"No I don't have a boyfriend. Why are you asking?" she said a little annoyed at his questions. Sasuke leaned closer at and gave her a quick kiss.

"Good, otherwise I wasn't going to do that," he whispered.

Sakura smiled evilly and grabbed his arm. She pulled him toward the balcony. She brought him so that he was between her and the railing. "Ok now I want to give you something," she said sweetly. His eyes lit up a little (as much as an Uchiha's do at least). She leaned in closer to him as if to kiss him, but at the last moment she pushed him off the balcony edge. There was a huge crash as he hit the ground.

He was glaring at the sky as she stood with her shoes on at the door of the Uchiha's home. He turned his head to look at her with a glare. "Sorry- My hand slipped," she giggled as the turned and ran toward the exit of the complex. "Maybe next time you'll think twice before you leave," she said in a sing-song voice. Then she exited running most likely her home.

His eyebrow began to twitch as he lay there feeling like an idiot.


End file.
